Home
by Selenity Jade
Summary: Complete. A short BV fic. Vejiita returns home after the Cell Games.


Home  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine. :P  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
Thanks: W-chan for Beta'ing!!!  
  
Rated: R  
  
He looked at her with deep black eyes, full of something unknown, yet felt deeply. "Onna," he sighed.   
  
"Vejiita..." she responded softly, her deep blue eyes falling into his dark ones.  
  
"Well?" he asked. He was looking at her so intensely that she knew he wanted to know. How could she tell him that every moment since he left has been endless torment? That every moment he had been away that she had dreamt of those eyes? That every breath she took was labored as she had fought to keep on living without him? How could she tell him that not only was she *not* okay, she had been miserable? Yet, she could not lie to him, as he knew her in a way no one else ever could. He knew her completely, stealing her heart and soul when she had been unwilling to give them. He knew her even before they had met. They fit together. Two pieces of a puzzle, some might say. Yet... she was unwilling to accept that when they had been together for that short time. Afterwards though, she knew all too well how much he was inside her. Every fiber of her being was saturated with him. And she could not be rid of it.  
  
Looking into his dark eyes, she shrugged her slender shoulders slightly. "How are you?" she asked him in return. He didn't look away or even answer her. He continued to stare into her blue orbs, unblinkingly. She almost gasped as she felt as if she were looking into the mirror. His pain, his desire, his loss, and his loneliness. Everything she felt. He had missed her. Terribly.  
  
She smiled at him softly and walked towards him slowly, watching him stare her intently. Every step seemed to last forever until she at last stood before the Saiyajin. She looked up and gazed into his eyes. "I didn't appreciate being pushed away."  
  
He grunted. They stood silently for a few moments, neither touching, yet both yearning to. To feel the flesh of the other once more. To once again obtain the completeness they had felt only when together.  
  
Buruma leaned towards him until their noses were almost touching. "What do you want, Vejiita?" she asked quietly.  
  
He looked at her silently before answering, her blue eyes peering into his soul. How this fragile Onna had invaded his heart would forever remain a mystery to the mighty warrior. That he felt so much for this little human confused and delighted him. He could neither run from it nor deny it. He had to embrace it or be destroyed by it. He shrugged in response to her question. "I don't know."  
  
She leaned back a little, cocking her head at him. "Why did you come back?" He had left her alone to bear his son, his beautiful lavender-haired son. He had left her to suffer through the feeling of abandonment and betrayal his absence had caused. She had raised him for the last year - alone.  
  
He watched as a flash of anger appeared in her expressive eyes. Those same eyes that drew him to her in the first place, eyes that showed a soul that was a mirror of his own, and yet, a complete opposite. She was light while he was dark. She was as stubborn as he. Fiery and quick-tempered, the same as he. She was intelligent and witty. He was a warrior, and she was a scientist. He could crush her without effort; she could destroy him with mere words. How alike - yet different - they were. His lip twitched slightly, a true expression of amusement. "I had to."  
  
She blinked. "Why?"  
  
"I have things here."  
  
"What things?" she continued to probe, watching him suspiciously.  
  
"A mate and a brat."  
  
She blinked again. She stared at him in shock for a few moments before lowering her gaze. "You weren't here before."  
  
He looked at the top of her head. "I know."  
  
"Why did you abandon us? Why did you abandon me?" She looked at the warrior before her, her voice thick with demand. She deserved an answer.   
  
He gently almost reached out to touch her, but instead, dropped the hand that had risen. "I couldn't stay."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I felt too much."  
  
She suddenly grinned. He had felt too many emotions, and that had scared him. He was never a big talker, and she knew she would have to live with that. He would never be open with what he felt and he wouldn't be affectionate towards her or Trunks. Yet, he cared for them. For her. Enough to scare the proud, fearless Saiyajin no Ouji. "Vejiita."  
  
His mouth curved faintly before bringing her lips to meet his. He kissed her softly, lovingly, lingering. He pulled her slender body to his hard one, deepening the kiss. His hands held her waist to him tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently picked her up and flew up to her balcony, never once releasing her lips. Walking into her room, he gently set her on the bed, finally breaking the kiss. He quickly relieved themselves of their clothing. He gazed at her honestly and openly. He admired her lithe body, hungrily devouring her with his eyes. "Buruma," he murmured in awe, surprising her.  
  
"That's the first time you've said my name," she whispered.  
  
He nuzzled her neck lightly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. He held her close to his heart for a time, each listening to each other's breathing, heartbeats, and thoughts. Vejiita ignored the hunger he felt for her. For now, it was time to soothe each other's hearts. "I'm," he began before pausing softly. He kissed her neck tenderly. "I'm sorry."  
  
She pulled away to look at him. He never apologized. She blinked at him and smiled. "Forgiven," she whispered and kissed him tenderly.   
  
~~~  
  
He shuddered slightly, trying to gain control, gasping for breath. "Evil Onna," he whispered.  
  
She smirked at him. "You deserved it."  
  
"I deserved to have a weak female make me lose control?"  
  
"No, you deserved the pleasure," she stated, knowing his release was more powerful than normal. "Welcome home, Vejiita."  
  
He purred into her throat and bit her sharply, drawing blood and a scream from her. Licking the wound, he continued to purr, the vibrations felt through her chest. "I won't leave again."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He snorted softly and pulled her into his arms, resting his head on hers as he continued to purr. "It's good to be home," he whispered as he drifted into a slumber, a true smile curving his lips.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *sigh* I wince when I read this one. ^_^;   
  
Lovies! 


End file.
